Display panel technology such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode has developed rapidly in recent years and has become the mainstream display technology product currently on the market and has been widely used.
However, due to the influence of uncontrollable factors such as technical equipment and raw materials in the prior art, the influence of film thickness, critical defect (CD), residue, and the like in the manufacturing process may occur, and then the phenomena of various signs generated by uneven brightness and the poor phenomena such as dot/line defect caused by particle may exists during the lighting process of the display panel, and the mura and dot/line defects appear on the display panel will reduce the viewer's perception experience.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new method of desalinating the mura and dot/line defects of a display panel and a new display panel to solve the problem.